Coronary heart disease is the leading cause of death in patients with NIDDM. Aggressive lipid lowering therapy has been shown to decrease arterial disease progression or increase regression in previous angiographic studies of patients with defined coronary artery lesions. We wish to compare the effect of daily doses of atorvastin and placebo on specific CHD and non-CHD endpoints over a 4 year period in patients with NIDDM who have CHD and who have an LDL cholesterol level <140 mg/dl.